Little Wonders Educational Facility
The Little Wonders Educational Facility is located in Point Prometheus, and was the main facility for Little Sister creation and training. It consists of two levels. The central part of the bottom level contains many large cells made up to look like little girls' rooms. Each cell has a heavy reinforced door that can only be opened with a mechanized switch, several of which are inoperable. Each door has a small slot at the bottom for sliding food in to the occupant, and each cell is labeled with a number to help the scientists keep track of their subjects. The inside of each cell is decorated pink and contains a bed and toys to keep the Little Sisters occupied. There are also posters placed to remind the Little Sisters what their job is, showing pictures of "angels" (corpses), the Little Sister Vents, and themselves walking hand in hand with their Big Daddy protectors. Many of the rooms also feature drawings left by the little girls, such as dead dogs, doodles of "Mr. Bubbles," and two tombstones labeled "Mommy" and "Daddy," with teddy bears placed underneath. One room even contains the body of an unfortunate Splicer with numerous ADAM extraction needles sticking out of him, suggesting that this splicer was killed by the little sisters. On the second level above the cells is a walkway with desks and filing cabinets used by the caretakers and scientists researching the Little Sisters. The scientists could look down over the open top of every cell room to monitor each Little Sister 24/7. Another room on the bottom level housed a conditioning machine. This was geared to decrease the little girl's longing for their mothers and recondition them to feel trust toward their Big Daddy protectors. This simple machine featured two video screens, one showing the silhouette of a woman, and the other showing the silhouette of a Big Daddy. Pressing the button under the woman gives a mild electric shock, while pressing the button under the Big Daddy causes a bag of chips to fall from the dispenser. A final room, farthest from the entrance, was the facility where the little girls were operated on to implant the sea slugs in their bellies and turn them into Little Sisters. Dr. Suchong was the primary surgeon in these procedures. This room also contains a storage area with many Little Sister dresses laying in a pile. Here Jack sees the ghost of a Little Sister who begs "Papa Suchong" not to put her on the operating table. Trivia *Many of the educational posters in this area are simply painted over versions of Fontaine Futuristics posters. This suggests that Little Wonders was a facility owned by Fontaine before it was taken by Andrew Ryan and converted to Little Sister training. Looking closely at the surface of the posters under good lighting will show the indent of the words "Fontaine Futuristics." Gallery File:Bshock_sisterchips.jpg|The conditioning machine File:Littlewonders door.png|Reinforced door of a cell File:Little sister dresses.png|Pile of Little Sister dresses in the surgery area File:All good girls gather.png|"All good girls gather" File:Angel.png|Poster of an "Angel." Note the "Fontaine Futuristics" imprint in the center. File:Big daddy and little sister.png|"Always stay close to a friend" Category:Locations Category:Point Prometheus Category:BioShock